Honey, I'm Good
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Ruzek told him he needed a simple night out to relieve some stress and have some beers. A night out is what made Jay realize everything he could possibly want is waiting for him at home. (Now turned into a four-part story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Ruzek told him he needed a simple night out to relieve some stress and have some beers. A night out is what made Jay realize everything he could possibly want is waiting for him at home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. La-la-la I wish I owned something.

**So this is a Linstead One-shot based off the song Honey, I'm Good by Andy Grammar. I heard the song today for the first time and had this idea and wrote it down. I had to write, it was calling me. I usually don't write much Chicago PD stuff so I'm still new at this branch of fanfiction. Enjoy it though! **

**Honey, I'm Good**

"Coming tonight, Jay?" Ruzek popped himself on the side of my desk, sitting on the edge. "You haven't been out in a while. Just a couple of beers at Molly's then you can go home."

"I don't know man," I sighed. A beer sounded amazing to me, but going home to Erin and the kids sounded better at this point. The week has been a long and tiring one especially with a three-month old, Isaiah who barely slept through the night and a five and three year old who made our bed their own every night. I don't know if I have the energy to go out for the night.

I lived through wars where I grew accustomed to falling asleep to the sounds of gunfire and explosions but yet I couldn't sleep with a baby crying or a foot in my back. Damn kids.

"Erin will understand, Man. If Kim does, she will. You need a beer, or more then one. You look like hell." Ruzek stated so nicely. "I mean damn, don't you get a break?"

"There's not really time for a break," I shrugged it off, "and I don't mind that. In eighteen years I'll have a break." At least that was what Erin kept telling me and after five years, I am starting to believe it, but according to Voight you never get a break. You start worrying about other issues.

"That's it, man. You need to go out. Yesterday you showed up with make-up on your face."

"Eleanora wanted to play with her mommy's make up while Erin went to the doctor." I frowned at that memory. I was in a rush to get to the office when Erin got back from her three month post partum check up that I forgot what Ellie was doing before I left.

"Exactly, you're turning into a girl. Get out and have a beer. Call Erin, she'd say yes. Tell her Kim will stop by and they'll have mommy/baby dinner." Ruzek smirked continuing to try and talk me into this boy's night with beer.

I shook my head unsure of what to do. A beer could do me good tonight but when would Erin get a break? She still didn't return to work yet, even if the doctor gave her the okay, and Voight did not.

"Come on man. New babies are hard. You can celebrate getting through three months and the kids still alive." Antonio joked from his desk. "Just a beer."

"Erin probably won't like that."

"Did you even ask her yet?" Ruzek spoke up again, "Until you actually ask her don't give us a response. Plus if you lie, I'll get the truth from Kim."

Since Kim was also out on maternity leave, she and Erin spent a lot of their time together. Erin would drop Mathias and Eleanora, if it was Tuesday or Thursday, at school, and then meet up with Kim for coffee or to walk around the park.

"No I did not ask her yet." I sighed. Truth be told, I was nervous to ask her. She's been just as stressed, as I was these past few weeks. Isaiah wasn't like the other two. He was needy and crying all the time. I was not sure how Erin handled him every day.

"Then call and ask her. We are having boys night." Ruzek decided before I could even make up my mind.

"Fine." I gave in pulling out my cell phone. "I'll call her, okay?" I grabbed my coat off the back of the chair and made my way outside. I did not want to call her with them around especially if she says no and goes on a rant about her boobs and nipples being sore like last week.

I dialed the number I grew to remember by heart and waited for a response as the phone rang and rang.

"_Hello?"_ Erin's voice came clear in a huff of her trying to gain her breath.

"Lindsay, why you running to the phone?" I joked around.

"_Mathias decided to duct tape Ellie to the chair as that's what 'Grandpa Hank' does to the bad guys. I was un-cutting her when the phone rang." _She laughed slightly. "_Quit funny cause she actually let him."_

"Of course she did." I sighed, as it was nothing different. Eleanora worshiped the ground Mathias walked on. Anything her brother did, she had to do it too. "She'd do anything he'd tell her too."

Mathias Jamison was the leader, born five years and a couple of months after Erin and I went public with our relationship. He took charge in everything he did. He's newest adventure is to become a cop like every one he knows. I think Erin is terrified of him becoming one because he has the attention span of a fly.

Eleanora Camille, or Ellie since she can't pronounce her full name does anything her brother wants her too and has me giving into her every want and need. She's my baby girl at three and has one hell of a personality that matches her mother's, stubborn and driven.

As for Isaiah Theodore, who knows how he's going to turn out. With an older brother who will tell him what to do and a little sister who is dying to dress him up like one of her dolls. As of now he's a crier, a screamer and an attention hog. He has to be held and does not understand his nights from his days.

_"And that is why I think it's time Ms. Eleanora went to preschool full time and not this two days a week crap."_ Erin, I could tell, was smirking through the phone. She's been pushing full day pre-school since Isaiah was born. "_Have her meet kids her age that won't duct tape her to chairs."_

"I mean we could always send her to Ruzek's for the day. He acts like he's three." I teased back.

"_And that will never happen. Kim should be worried enough about him with that poor kid. Hold on one sec Jay." _Erin stated. I could hear the mumbling voices of Erin telling Mathias not to play with the nurf gun in the house and not to aim the targets at Eleanora or the dog's butt. I just had to laugh._ "Okay, I'm back. Please tell me again why you though this nurf gun would be such a good thing?"_

"He kept asking to have a gun, Erin. It was that or a real gun like Voight wanted. It was the least of two evils."

"_I'm hiding this damn thing when he goes to bed. If I get shot at again I'll break it." _

"I'll let Voight know not to buy him another one."

_"Or tell him that it will be kept at his house when he keeps them for a week because I need a damn vacation with no spit up and no Lego's. Those hurt!"_

"I tell you that every time I see them on the floor. I stepped on one yesterday and you laughed at me!"

_"It was three in the morning, I had gotten an hour of sleep prior to that. So I'm allowed to laugh at you." _

"Sure you are." I laughed. "Ruzek has this bright idea that all the men go out for beers. Dawson is cheering him on saying Isaiah is three months old and that deserves a beer."

_"Sounds like an amazing idea, but I still can't drink. Jay, I want a beer. Just one good cold beer."_

"Pump and dump?" I asked before realizing I'm outside on the busy street of Chicago. It sounded very interesting to anyone who walked past and did not hear the rest of the conversation.

"_Yeah, not worth it."_ Erin sighed. "_But you should go. Maybe I'll call Burgess and see if she'll want to come over. Keep the kids all entertained."_

"Are you sure, Er? I mean I know this morning you said you wanted a relaxing night."

_"Positive Jay. You need a break. You look like hell lately and I can't have that. You know what the other kids at the schools moms say when you pick up? They call me an unlucky b-i-t-c-h for getting you. I need to keep my image up."_

"Using me for your own good, Lindsey?"

"_Duh, I have to make it through those PTA meetings some how." _

"PTA meetings, and nurf guns; Erin Lindsey what has happened to your life?"

She huffed before responding, "_Kids, Jay. Three annoying kids." _She sighed. "_They can be adorable at times, but they're annoying."_

_"_Halstead stop the lovey dovey crap and let's go." Ruzek complained once everyone made their way outside. "You'll see her later."

"Calm down, Ruzek." I sighed turning my attention back to Erin on the phone. "I'll be home early. I'm not going to stay out too late. Just a beer or two"

"_I'll be fine with them. Go have fun and relax. Maybe it will be our luck, since it is a Friday, that all three will be asleep at the same time?"_

"Doubt that, Babe. I love you. Let me go before Ruzek destroys this phone."

"_Tell him if he gets you drunk I'll tase him in the balls." _

"Will do, Er." I smiled hanging up. "Happy now, Ruzek?"

"And the leash is broken." Ruzek howled like a dog.

"Why do we even put up with you?" Dawson laughed as we began the journey of the three-block walk to Molly's.

**-XO-CPD-XO-**

I sat at the table, sipping slowly on the beer. I missed it. I missed the cold liquid going down my throat, coating it on the way down. I promised Erin every time she got pregnant that I'd give up beer till she can have one again. Dawson and Ruzek were playing a game of pool and I just sat and watched. I wasn't really up to playing.

"Halstead cheer the fuck up." Dawson spoke clearly. "Your lady let you out, away from the kids. Enjoy the peace."

"If Erin heard you call her 'my lady' you'd be down on the ground." I joked back, somewhat serious. Erin hated those terms, hence why she hated marriage. She was content with us being together without a marriage license. She has the ring, just no date set for now or in the far future.

"Then she doesn't need to know, does she?" He smirked sipping his beer. "Speaking of her, when's Erin coming back?"

"Whenever Voight let's her. He's clear as day that if she came back, against his wishes I should say, is when Isaiah turns six months old. He keeps pushing it back. You know him and Erin." I roll my eyes. "He doesn't think she should still be working."

"Then why don't you quit and Erin can come back." Ruzek suggested. "Then we'd get some entertainment around the station again." He paused. "Boobs dude. I love women who are breast feeding or are pregnant because of the boobs."

"Don't you have a wife at home to stare at her boobs instead of Erin's?" I grinded my teeth shaking my head, "What would Burgess say to that?"

"As long as I don't touch, she don't care."

"As long as she doesn't know what you just said, she will not care." Dawson corrected him.

"And since this is boys night, she will not find out." Ruzek set up another shot.

I stood up from the bar stool at the table, "I'm getting another beer." The first beer felt so good that I had to have another. After the next one I am heading back. I miss my family. I felt my phone ding, as it indicated a text message and quickly peaked at it.

_Don't worry about us and have some fun tonight. Love you XOXO. _

It was from Erin and attached was a picture of the kids. Mathias's face was formed into a goofy smile with his tongue sticking out with pasta sauce all around it, Eleanora's had her 'duck face' on that Ruzek taught her, sadly, with pasta sauce on her face, a tiara in her hair and a Disney princess dress on, and Isaiah had his toothless, baby smile as he was finally content for the moment from his little baby seat.

That picture made me want to rush home, not stay at a bar. This wasn't my scene anymore and I don't think it will be ever again.

I quickly saved that picture, making it my new phone background replacing the photo taken when Isaiah was born. It was time for a replacement.

"Grab me one." Dawson yelled as I walked through the semi crowed bar and I was certain I heard Ruzek say me too. It was Friday night happy hour time and the usual hustle and bustle crowed was gathered around the already small space.

Making my way to the bar area, I find a little empty space big enough for myself to fit as I wait for the bartender.

"You look mighty handsome to be here alone." I hear and I look over to a girl that looks the opposite of Erin. Bleach blonde, bimbo hair, and a face painted in make-up is not something a man enjoys. Plus a dress that looks like it was painted on is a no-go for me. I noticed this girl eyeing my finger for a ring and these are the times I wish Erin would just pick a date and we could get married already.

"I'm not." I simply respond turning my attention to the hockey game on the television above the bar.

"No ring, no lucky lady, huh?" She rubbed her hand up my arm, "I'm Allie."

"Lucky lady's at home, with the kids." I smiled politely trying to shake her off of me.

"You know I don't live too far from here, you can come back to my place later. What the lady doesn't know won't hurt." She held on tighter. "Come have a little fun."

"No thank you." I had given up on wanting a second beer. Who the hell only schedules one bartender during happy hour on a Friday night? "Excuse me."

"Where do you think you're going?" She tried to stop me. "Come have some fun. You seem like you need it."

"No thank you. Now if you excuse me." I tried once again to move but somehow this blonde bimbo stopped me again. "Honey, I'm good. I don't need you. Leave me alone."

I was angry, cranky even some may say, and the cure for that was Erin. I knew coming out was a bad idea. It was the first time I went out without Erin since Isaiah was born and it will be the last. I do not like it.

I made my way back to the billiards tables and threw on my coat. "Guys I'm heading out. I knew coming here was a bad idea." I sighed.

"No beers?" Ruzek looked sad.

"Sorry. I don't belong here." I sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have came out tonight."

"Dude, what's going on?" Ruzek became serious. "Erin's probably fine. She can handle being the only girl in the intelligence unit I think she can handle three kids like she does every day."

"That's not the point." I shook my head; "she shouldn't have to be alone with them all day long. I'm gonna go see them. It's been a long week and man, I just want my family."

"If that's what you want." Dawson shrugged and then smiled. "See ya Monday. Enjoy the weekend."

I quickly exited the bar, walking back as fast as possible to the car parked at the station. I just was in rush. Something inside of me had this feeling that I need to get home quickly. Nothing bad, but it was just this need.

The drive home was usually a quick twenty-minute maximum drive, but of course I hit every single red light possible in this city.

I finally pulled up to the old building that was once an old elementary school and was now a bunch of condominiums that we called home. It was just the perfect amount of space for us and had even more space to grow if Erin even wanted to add another one which I am all for.

Checking my watch before I entered, I knew it was bath time, the worst time in the Lindsey-Halstead household.

Opening the door, I was bombarded with a naked, soaking wet Ellie.

"Daddy! You homes!" She shrieked excitedly hugging on to me tightly. "I jumped and ran!"

"I can see that, Baby Girl." I laughed lifting her into my arms not caring if I get a little wet or not.

"Eleanora Halstead, you better be back in the bathtub or no story tonight." Erin's voice was stern as she stood at the bathroom entrance with Isaiah in her arms.

"Go get back in there, Princess." I placed her on the ground and she went right back into the bathroom. "Hello to you, Beautiful." I walked over to Erin, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Take your son and let me get these demons out of here. You're on bedtime duty." She delegated handing over Isaiah. "Keep him awake. The little bugger still doesn't know his days from nights."

"I will try."

With Isaiah in my arms, I made my way over to the living room. The room was a mess. Toys spilled out from baskets that Erin bought to hide the kids' shit, and the pillows to the couches were on the floor like Mathias and Ellie were jumping off the couches again. It was a controlled chaos though, and I loved it.

"Isaiah, bud, we need to talk about this." I plopped down on the couch and helped support Isaiah in sitting up. "You see, Mommy and Daddy need to sleep and you not knowing to sleep at night is killing me." Isaiah let out a little gurgle. "Oh you think that it's funny, huh? It's funny that Mommy and Daddy are exhausted? It's not funny bud."

"Daddy, I don't think he knows any better." Mathias made his way into the family room in pajamas that are a little cop uniform. "Mama says he's not old enough yet."

"Well we need to start young, Matty." I smirked.

"Did you not start young with Ellie? Cause she's dumb at times."

"Am not!" Ellie stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips. Her princess nightgown was big on her and dragged on the floor.

"Okay, no fighting. Mathias, please do not call your sister dumb." I sighed. I wanted to come home to a happy family. Not kids fighting.

"Bedtime, babies." Erin walked into the room. "Daddy will tuck you in."

"But Mommy, Daddy just got home." Ellie started to tear up.

"I know, baby but this weekend will be busy and daddy will be home all weekend." Erin went down to Ellie's level. "Come on baby, you all can lay in our bed."

I let out a groan as Ellie's face broke a smile and Mathias ran into the bedroom.

"Really, Erin?" I kinked a brow annoyed. "Our bed?"

"I can't deal with her sad face." She shrugged wrapping her arms around me. "I missed you." She placed a kiss on my lips. "Doctor gave me the all clear yesterday."

"And you're just telling me this now? Hell no are they sleeping in that bed tonight." I stated a little too excited. "Mathias, Ellie, plans have changed. It's off to your own beds tonight. Daddy's getting lucky tonight!" I handed off Isaiah to Erin and ran after Ellie and Mathias.

Entering the room, I grabbed each kid by one arm before walking into Mathias's room first to drop him off before making my way to the Ellie's room next door. "I'll read one story."

"But daddy," Ellie complained with a pout. "I stay in your bed." She climbed right onto my lap, and hugged me tightly. "I missed you Daddy."

"And I missed both of you." I kissed the top of her head. "Now pick out a book or you'll have to go to bed with no story."

"Fine." The little princess climbed off my lap stomping over to the book case and grabbed whatever book she could find and stomped her way back. "Here."

"Be nice, Eleanora." I warned.

I quickly read her a story, one that she did not even make it through the whole thing before passing out. Covering her up with her pink blanket and making sure her teddy bear was near by, I kissed her forehead and told her that I loved her before exiting the bedroom.

"Picked a story, bud?" I stuck my head into Mathias's bedroom.

"No, I'm too old for it. Max at school says he can fall asleep on his own without a story or his dad tucking him in." Mathias looked at me, "I wanna try that."

I nodded with a little ping of guilt at how old my oldest was getting. I felt like I haven't spent that much time with him over the years. Work is hard to get a break from. "If you want to try, then we can try. Night buddy."

"Night daddy." He responded, rolling over to face the wall.

I turned off the light and exited the room, leaving a gap in the door for the hallway light to be used as a night light.

There was a hop in my step as I made my way down the hall. I was excited. It's been three months since I gotten anything and it was finally time to get some with my sexy fiancé.

"Looking for me?" Erin laid on the bed. Gone where the yoga pants and t-shirts. She was now wearing some black lacy bra and panties.

I was in heaven. "Oh hell yes." I immediately jumped right on top of her. "Time to play some scrabble."

"Game on."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

**So what do you guys think? Was this good? I think I liked writing it but I want your opinions on it! Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. La-la-la I wish I owned something.

**So here you all go. You wanted this to be turned into a story and I'm trying. It will be a cute drama free story of different times Erin or Jay were hit on. I'm trying to write a happy story. This is going to be a three-part story. So here's part two! Enjoy! Here Goes Nothing...**

**Honey, I'm Good**

**Chapter Two**

"So Erin, how does it feel like coming back to the station today?" I wrapped my arms tightly around her as I kissed up and down her neck. "I definitely missed you there."

"Sure you did." She smirked, turning in my arms. "I'm not so sure you'd want me back there."

Kinking a brow at her, I responded teasingly. "Why would I not want to see my sexy fiancé all day, every day?"

"I think I'm going to be worried about Isaiah." Erin looked over at the table in the corner of the kitchen where all three kids sat eating breakfast peacefully. "I don't think I can leave him yet. I know it's time but I don't want too."

"Erin, if you don't want to come back, you don't need too. You could stay home as long as you like." I sipped slowly on the coffee Erin placed in my hands. "I tell you that all the time."

"It's time though, I don't think I can stay home for forever." Erin sadly stated. "I want to go back, Jay, I really do. But who would've thought this would be that hard."

"Er, you cried for a week when we dropped Mathias off for the first time and did a happy dance when you dropped Ellie off." I laughed at the differences.

"In my defense, Ellie was a horrible baby. She cried and cried and was so happy when we picked her up. Daycare was amazing thing."

"Mommy, I is throwing his Cheerios at me!" Ellie stomped into the kitchen with a pout on her face. "I told him it was bad and he no listen, Mommy. He's like Daddy!"

"You tell our daughter that I don't listen to you?" I smirked as she shrugged her shoulders in defense.

"All men don't answer, Daddy. Boys are bad!" Ellie said in a duh tone.

"Now remember that when you are in high school baby girl and I'll be one happy Daddy." I kissed her forehead and walked back to the table with Erin following behind us.

This morning was hectic getting everyone up and ready. Erin was in over her head in stress.

Eleanora was stubborn headed that she wanted to wear a dress today especially since she's seeing her Grandpa Hank today and she had to impress him. Finally compromising after a twenty-minute argument with a three-year-old to wearing a dress with tights.

I still couldn't believe I had a fight with a three-year-old over a dress. A simple sundress that actually had long sleeve, which is a plus in my mind.

Mathias couldn't find his show and tell transformer toy that he had to bring in today. He acted as if it was a life or death situation. He screamed and fought as he tore apart his room looking for this transformer. I thought Erin was going to have a fit when she saw that room.

Isaiah just wanted attention. I have a feeling he knew Erin was dropping him off at daycare that he put up a fight whenever she went out of his sight. I was so surprised he let her be in the kitchen as he sat at the table.

It was a hellish morning and we had twenty minutes to finish eating and load up the SUV that I found to be a horrible excuse of a car for a city atmosphere.

"Ellie and Mathias, shoes and coats on please. Ellie, no sandals please." Erin smiled clearing the table off. "Bring your two shoe choices and then I'll determine what is best."

"Fine but you're ruining my life, Mommy!" She stomped away with an eye roll.

I stared stunned at her and looked towards Erin. "I thought that this wasn't suppose to start till teen years?"

"She's determined and stubborn. Oh well." Erin shrugged throwing on her coat. "I'm gonna change him and you get those two in the car. If Ellie comes back, pick the brown boots. She always picked them."

I watched as she walked down the hall with a babbling, smiley Isaiah in her arms.

I couldn't help but wonder how'd I get so lucky with her. When Voight first assigned us as partners I didn't imagine that we'd be here seven years later. I tried to resist her; I needed to resist her because of Voight's rule about keeping it in your pants. Now I get to spend every day again working side by side watching her closely in a non-stalkerish type of way. Her body has changed and her hips have widened with this glow on her face.

"Ready you two?" I asked after Ellie decided on her brown boots and an argument with Mathias stating that a sweatshirt does not qualify as a coat and we were off down the flight of stairs to the car. "Mathias, you're in the back today."

"Fine, but I'm getting too old for this, Daddy!" He climbed in the back.

"Too old? Bud, you are five. You're not too old to climb in the back." I laughed helping Ellie into her seat.

When we dropped off Mathias at school it was easier then expected minus the whole him forgetting his lunch box and then admitting Erin gives him lunch money at least twice a week usually earning him no ice cream later when Voight was coming over for dinner.

Dropping off Ellie and Isaiah was harder then expected.

"Ellie, you'll be fine. You like it here, remember." Erin tried making preschool seem so much better then it is. "You like Mrs. Smith."

"But I don't wanna, Mommy. I stay with you! I still a baby." Ellie's arms wrapped tightly around her neck and she cried into her shoulder. "I don't want you to go!"

"Baby Girl, you love preschool. Imagine all the pretty pictures you can draw daddy and I. We can show them off at work."

"Even Grandpa Hank?" She stuck her head up and smiled slightly.

"I think he'd love it, Ellie. Go have fun, okay?" She placed her on the ground gently.

"Bye daddy. I love you." She hugged me tightly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby." I kissed her on the forehead softly before she skipped off into her classroom.

By the time we made it to Isaiah's room, I knew it was going to be a struggle. Erin would not let go of Isaiah since we left the car.

"Mrs. Halstead, he will be fine. I promise you." His teacher said taking a whinny Isaiah into his arms. "If anything happens, we will call you."

"Jay," Erin wrapped her arms tightly around me. "I can't leave my baby. He's still a baby. I don't know if I can do this."

I held her and guided her out the door to the car. "Erin, if you don't want to go back you don't need too."

"I need too." Erin wiped her tears away. "I know this is good. I'll be okay. Do not mention this to anyone."

"No one will know Erin Lindsey cried today." I teased. "You wanna know what I liked about that teacher?"

"What?"

"She called you Mrs. Halstead and you did nothing about it." I smiled kissing her hand. "I think it's time to pick a date Erin."

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I love you Jay. We have a life, we don't need it." Erin sighed rolling her eyes. "Eventually. There are more important things to deal with right now."

"Okay, whatever." I stayed quiet the whole way to the station.

**-XO-CPD-XO-**

"Thirty minutes and counting." Erin spoke calmly, staring at the clock above the doorway. "Hardest day every."

"It'll get easier." I promised. When Mathias was born I did not want to leave them alone to head to work. Over time it became comforting to know they were waiting at home for me. "I promise."

"I just want my babies." She shrugged it off trying to keep this strong exterior. Erin didn't like to show anyone her emotions; the car situation was a one-time thing.

"And you'll see them soon." I promised again. "They're fine."

"I know they're fine but after spending nine months at home it's strange getting back to not see them." Erin huffed.

"Erin, my office, now." Voight exited and entered back into his office in a second.

I looked at Erin and she looked at me before shrugging her shoulders and entering the office.

I patiently waited around for fifteen minutes ignoring Ruzek's jokes and Dawson telling him to shut up till Erin exited looking pretty upset.

"I have to do another fucking physical. Why me? Why? And of course I need to do it today, as I can't come back till it's done. Voight scheduled it for 3 meaning I can't get the kids with you." Erin looked very upset. "I don't want it done."

"I'll get them today. You'll see them at home, okay?" I wrapped my arms around her. "Have Voight take you home after, or even I'll get them and pick you up."

"Halstead keep it in your pants!" Voight yelled from his desk.

"I think it's a little late for that." Ruzek joked earning a daring look from Erin, Voight and myself.

And that is how I found myself surrounded by women standing at the front of Mathias's school ten minutes later. I did not belong here at all.

I watched the entire whispering going on around me and laughed silently.

"So where's his mom today, you never show up?" Some bleached blonde older women stated. "Your son is adorable, by the way. I'm Tara. Your son is in my daughter Cara's class."

With the name Tara you would name your daughter Cara? Why the rhymes? Why world, why?

"And I'm Emma, my son is in your daughter Ellie, right, class at the preschool. She's a little flirt that girl." Another bleach blonde spoke.

"Where is their mom? She always picks them up. We never see you." Tara spoke up, touching my arm slightly.

I shivered under her touch. Why in my bright mind did I not pick up Ellie and Isaiah first to bypass all these damn housewives?

"She is at the station." I stated ignoring them.

"Oh no. Is she in trouble? Do you need someone to help you with the kids?" Emma, I think, spoke.

"We work at the station." I rolled my eyes praying for Mathias to hurry up.

"Daddy!" Mathias screamed two seconds later, running right for me.

"Hey bud. How was school?" I questioned walking away from the ladies who surrounded me.

"We learned about police officers today and I told them all about you and mommy!" Mathias seemed so excited, "And the teacher asked if you could come in and everyone how you get all the bad guys with Mommy but Mrs. Jordan says we can't talk about shooting all the bad guys cause that's bad."

"We'll talk to your Mommy about it. Maybe Grandpa Hank will do it instead. He's been around a long time in the cop field." I really did not want to talk to a bunch of five and six year olds about what I did for a living. "No come on, we need to pick up Ellie and Isaiah."

Getting Isaiah and Ellie became a little easier.

"Daddy you came back for me! I knew you would!" Ellie ran right into my legs. "But did you really have to bring Matty?"

"Yes I had to bring Matty." I teased. "Now come on. We need to get Isaiah and go to Grandpa Hank's."

"Then let's get him!" Ellie ran down the hallway towards Isaiah's room and I chased after.

**-XO-CPD-XO-**

"It will be okay Erin," I heard Voight tell her when they walked into the apartment, "Something like this is a good thing."

"You're just saying that, Voight." I swear, without seeing Erin I imagined she'd roll her eyes at his comment.

"Everything will be alright."

"And why does everyone keep saying that?" Erin hissed. "It doesn't make things easier."

"Doesn't make what easier?" I walked into the living room, giving Isaiah to Voight immediately. The little man loved his grandfather.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Erin sighed giving Voight a warning glance.

As Erin walked into the kitchen to finish dinner, I turned to Voight, "What happened?"

"You figure it out. She's your problem now, " Teasingly Voight responded. "Drink a beer. You're gonna need it."

Now I became really worried. Erin upset is one thing I can handle but Voight knowing and not informing me what happened made me worry more.

"Grandpa!" Ellie screamed loudly running from her room. The word Grandpa came out more like 'pampa' from her tiny mouth. "You finally made it."

"Hi to you too Miss. Ellie." Voight wrapped his arms around her tightly. "How was being in school all day?"

"I learned a dance from my friend Janie." Ellie's face lit up with excitement. "Daddy play the song!"

"El, I don't think grandpa wasn't to see you shaking your butt for two minutes." I pleaded, as I did not want to see it again. Erin on the other hand, when I called and informed her of Ellie's new skill, stated that we should sign her up for dance. Yeah, not going to happen anytime soon.

"Maybe later." Voight shook his head laughing.

"Whatever, Daddy. I'm gonna go try and convince Mommy to let me dress Iz up!"

"I thought Erin was bad as a teenager, dear lord help you with her." Voight slapped my back a little hard. "Mathias, how's kindergarten?"

"We learning all about cops, Grandpa and when I said my mommy and daddy are a cops and she said I can bring some one in but we can't pass the gun around cause guns are dangerous."

"They're only dangerous if you do not know how to use one correctly, Bud." Voight laughed. "When you turn fourteen I'll teach you how to use one correctly like I taught your mommy too."

"Mommy brags about how she is better then Daddy all the time."

"Well she probably knows but that can be out little secret, okay?"

"Thanks, Voight." I laughed at him.

"Go check on Erin. When she's silent, she'd deadly." He nodded towards the kitchen.

I nodded my head walking into the kitchen, "You okay, Erin? You don't look it."

"I am fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?" She looked extremely annoyed as she dumped the box of spaghetti into the pot.

"Sorry I asked. Was the physical okay?"

She stared me straight in the eyes, "Oh it was just peachy thanks to you and your fucking super sperm!" She screamed brushing past me and heading to the bedroom.

I stood there stunned. Super sperm? I was very confused and then it struck like lightening. She was pregnant, again. Fuck.

I knew better then to leave her alone when angry so I followed the path she went on and entered the bedroom to find Erin upset sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Erin,"

"Go away, Jay. This is your fucking fault."

I nodded my head in agreement knowing not to tell her that it wasn't. "I know it is. We didn't plan this, but is it that bad of a thing?"

"No, not really. It's just shocking, that's all." She nodded, "I wanted to at least wait some time between Isaiah and the next ones."

"Ones?" I looked at her, "more than one?"

"You knocked me up three months ago, buster. Meet Baby A and Baby B." Erin pulled out a picture from her pocket. "Lord help us with three kids under two."

"We'll get through this, now come on. No more tears." I promised her.

"Jay?" Erin looked up at me, pulling me into a deep kiss as Mathias went storming into the room. "Hey, Mister, don't you knock?" Erin joked around, leaving me lap.

"Grandpa told me to come get you guys cause he said I'm in trouble."

"And why are you in trouble?" I questioned looking at him.

"Cause I told my friends today that you and mommy play scrabble locked in your room but Uncle Ruzek said scrabble is fun board game. If it's a board game, why can't we play with you? I told my teacher you two lock yourselves in her and play. She laughed at me." He looked interesting in knowing the answer. "I wanna play scrabble."

By the time he finished we were walking back towards the living room and Voight heard.

"Yes, Jay. Explain to me why he can't play scrabble for a long, long, long, time." Voight snickered enjoying this a little too much.

"Ask me in about ten years and I'll explain it to you, Mathias." I tried to cover my embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Ruzek told him he needed a simple night out to relieve some stress and have some beers. A night out is what made Jay realize everything he could possibly want is waiting for him at home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. La-la-la I wish I owned something.

**So sorry for taking some time to update this. School got in the way and life in general. I did realize that I wanted to add a part four. What happens when the Halstead kids are teens? Enjoy this and keep a look out!**

**Honey, I'm Good**

**Part 3**

"Erin, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." I yelled in the doorway as I kept my eye on the car in the driveway with all three kids buckled in and ready to go for the day.

"I don't think Voight will really care if we are a couple of minutes late, Jay. It's bring your child to work day. I don't think they care at all."

How'd I get roped into this? Bring your child to work day seemed like hell. It was only for the first three hours of the day and there were no cases going on at this point so Voight gave it the all clear but I had other ideas.

With Isaiah being one in a short week it was hell. He wanted his independence and no help from anyone, especially now that he mastered the art of walking and saying 'no'. I don't think a baby should be allowed in a police station but Erin was bringing herself along so he can see what we do all day.

"Well I personally don't think you should be even going now." I stared at her seriously. "You know what the doctor said, Er."

"Take it easy." She rolled her eyes at my over protectiveness. "I can handle this Jay, trust me. I handle them all day every day, I can handle them at the station."

"Sure." I sighed locking the door behind me. "I'm just looking out for you. They can come at any moment now."

"Hopefully sooner than later. You want to know what it feels like to be kicked in the ribs constantly? Yeah like this." She demonstrated by elbowing me right in the gut. "Picture that happened all the time."

"Was that really necessary?" I tried gaining my breath back.

"If I deal with pain, so do you. Get over it."

I personally had this bright idea that Erin loved being pregnant. She loved tormenting and watching me suffer painfully.

It's been three weeks since I got anything from her. I'm dying here.

The night before we moved was the last night.

Kids camped out in the living room on an air mattress after their beds were broken apart, ready to be packed up in the truck and Isaiah joined him in a pack-n-play.

I kept our bed together so Erin could get some sleep. Bad idea. Instead of privacy, I had three kids end up in the bed because the boxes looked like monsters. Fun night that was.

"Mommy, we get to be detectives today!" Matthias grinned excitedly. At six-years-old now he finally lost his first tooth making his smile goofy looking as can be. "Grandpa says I can hold his gun!"

"No guns!" Erin made her thoughts known. Voight knew this after the whole nurf gun debate. "You can look but you can't touch."

"They stay locked!" Ellie voiced her opinion. Ellie was just as sassy and spirited as her mother and I loved it, the constant form of entertainment if you sat and listened to her stories.

"Yes they do." I injected myself into the conversation.

I was exhausted. With Erin's ability not to sleep at this in the past few months, I've been kept awake.

Last night it was a two-hour conversation about this dream where one of the babies came out deformed but they had the perfect name.

Her new name idea was Winifred Kimberly and Gretchen Lindsey for girls. I promptly told her I'll get her a dog or something named Winifred. She prompted to hit me with a pillow and threatened to strangle me for that.

I hate pregnant Erin.

Then she decided that the names we picked out were horrible. I think Magnolia and Seraphina or hell even Beatrix that she was tossing around, were great names if the girls would be anything like their sister or mother.

If it was two boys we are dead meat. I said one name, and all the sudden she knew someone or knew someone that someone else knew. It was hell. I pray these two were two identical girls because at this rate two boys will be Baby A and Baby B for forever.

That went on till we both agreed not to name them till we know gender and see them.

Then this morning Ellie decided it would be great to wake me up screaming that she got to wear her knew shirt: "Boys stay away, my daddy will put you away."

Erin laughed at it while I on the other hand knew it was true. The minute she became a teenager any boy that looked her way I will lock him up.

"Doctor's at noon, right?" I asked needing a reminder when we pulled up to the station. Ellie sang for the rest of the car her ABC's that she learned in pre-school last week but instead of L-M-N-O-P it comes out lemon and a P.

"Yep. Voight said he'd take them for lunch and we'd go." Erin managed to climb out of the car without help at this time.

I walked over to the curb to help get Ellie out of her car seat and then lifted Isaiah into my arms.

"Come on slow pokes! You taking too long!" Mathias complained stomping his foot.

"I would walk faster if your father didn't have super sperm." I heard Erin mumble as I cracked a laugh at her.

Isaiah decided to start laughing at that point to join in.

"Lindsey I'm surprised to see you back." Platt looked up from her desk doing whatever she does on a day-to-day base.

"Trust me, I'd be here every day if it wasn't for him." Erin, again, rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of being at home."

"Ms. Platt!" Mathias waved excitedly.

"I have the perfect job for you," Platt continued, "but you two are needed upstairs, I got this one."

Platt was good with Mathias, which surprised us all. She was strict with us but with him, she let the kid do whatever he wanted too.

"Can I Mommy?" Mathias looked up at Erin. "I come up when we are done!"

"Yeah, sure. Have fun and be safe." Erin warned.

"You can help lead the tour." Platt engaged him grabbing his hand and guiding him away.

"Too many kids, dude. You have too many." Ruzek looked on as we walked to the stairs to the office. "Don't you control yourself or something? Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Kim when she said condom's are not a good gift for you."

"Uncle Adam, what's a condom?" Ellie looked on as her curiosity excited her. "Is it those balloons daddy hides?"

"Balloons, yes." I stumbled staring at Erin for a little help but she was useless, like Ruzek who was about to fall on the floor laughing.

**-XO-CPD-XO-**

"It was awesome, Daddy. I got to lock someone in prison! Ms. Platt let me show were everywhere is cause she said I was conceived and then practically born here. Is that true?" Mathias asked on summarizing his adventures with Platt this morning.

"No, Bud. You've just been here a lot." I'm positive he wasn't conceived here; I think he was the car.

At this point in the day, Erin was antsy about her doctor's appointment and Ellie was having a blast drawing everyone pictures while she did whatever her Grandpa asked her too. Isaiah on the other hand was wondering around getting into trouble.

"Isaiah do not stick your hand in that trash can!" Erin yelled exhausted.

"Man, do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Ruzek asked me rolling his desk chair over to me. "There's a bet going on in the locker room and I need some inside information."

"A bet?"

"Come on. Kim is betting two boys because lord help you both if you have more girls." Ruzek went on, "I need to beat her on something. She gets way to rub it in my face if she wins."

"I know just as much as your ass knows, Ruzek." I made it clear. Erin did not want to know. She wasn't a planner and just wanted to wait as this was most definitely the last babies ever for her and I. It's five and done. I'm way to out numbered here. "If Erin doesn't know, I won't know."

"Oh come on now." Ruzek complained. "Man to man here."

"Just give it up already." Dawson joined it. "If he doesn't know he doesn't know. You've been pestering for three months now."

"I'm not telling anyone if I knew." Erin joined handing off Isaiah. "Give it up and just bet against Kim."

"No bets happening in this station." Voight's raspy voice broke the laughter.

"Er, you okay?" I looked at her. She had found comfort in her office hair and leaned back to rub her expanded stomach.

"Yeah, I'm good." She nodded with a fake smile. And then something changed with in her and her face turned red with what I hoped was embarrassment.

"Erin?" I asked her again.

"Jay I think we need to get to the hospital." Erin smirked, smiling up at me with her dimples shinning proudly. After helping her stand up, Erin looked down at her legs to the wet pants and the gush of liquid on the floor surrounding.

"And that's our cue." I stood up.

By now I stayed calm. After being through this three time, this time would be a pro. I remember the first time Erin went into labor and I was in for it. I don't think I have ever freaked out so much in my life.

_"Jay," Erin sighed pushing at my side. It was three in the morning and I wanted to continue sleeping. "Jay wake the fuck up." _

_"What is so important that you couldn't wait till morning, Erin? This better not be for ice cream or a fucking Subway sub this early in the morning again."_

_"No, this is more important and I don't think it can wait till morning." Erin smiled. "I think we need to get to the hospital."_

_"You think?" I shot out of the bed, stumbling to put on my jeans that hung over the chair in the bedroom. "Bags in the car. Out the door." And that's what I did. I rushed out the door forgetting to even help Erin. _

_"Jay Halstead!" Erin screamed. "I kind of need help."_

_"Shit. Sorry, Er." I frowned sincerely. "Now we go."_

_"Just get me there in one piece." She begged clenching her teeth together. "And call Voight."_

_I kept repeating the directions she gave me over and over again on the short three-blocks drive towards the hospital. _

_"Call Voight." Erin hissed again, this time as we were settling into the hospital room. _

_"Fine." I quickly dialed, leaving a message for him once he did not answer. "Called and left a message, Erin."_

_"A fucking message? Keep calling him and wake his ass up!" Erin hissed demanding I do it then and there. _

_"I'll keep calling." And I did, till four calls in I got a hold of him and he was on his way. "On his way."_

_"Never again, Jay. Never ever fucking again." Erin hissed as pain shook through her body. "Scrabble nights are not fucking happening again."_

I pray to god that this doesn't make her as angry as she was last time.

Eight painful hours for my hand later, two baby girls were born through caesarian section at 9:45 and 9:49 at night.

And that started the name battle. So far the leading contenders came down to four names Beatrice/Beatrix, Magnolia, Seraphina or Gretchen.

"She doesn't look like any of those names, Jay. We are screwed." Erin stared down at the newborn baby girl in her arms.

"I think they look like beautiful aliens." Jay teased. Both girls looked the same, exact same, which he expected but when it came to them being born he thought he'd be able to tell them apart. But as of now that does not seem to be happening.

The difference to notice now is Baby A in pink and Baby B in purple.

"Beatrice," I whispered softly at Baby B. "Little Bumble Bee."

"You and that name." Erin sighed falling back onto the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Come on, it's cute." I pushed. "She likes it." I pointed to Baby B who was waving her arms in the air, stretching. "It's official. Beatrice Linley." I pulled a random name off of the middle name category.

"Fine, you win." Erin gave in. "But I'm refusing to call her Beatrice. She will be Bea."

"Just like your refusal to call Ellie but her full name." I laughed, pointing that out. "One more to go. You pick."

"Magnolia Harriett." Erin whispered. I did not see what she found so appealing of that name. She pushed and pushed for it from the time she was pregnant with Mathias. "She looks like a Maggie."

"Maggie and Bea, huh."

"It's official." Erin smiled proudly. "Welcome to the world Maggie and Bea. Just so you know, you are totally getting snipped now."

And somehow I knew what she just said would be totally true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Ruzek told him he needed a simple night out to relieve some stress and have some beers. A night out is what made Jay realize everything he could possibly want is waiting for him at home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. La-la-la I wish I owned something.

**Hey everyone! Here's the final part. A little humor and a little drama, typical. Guess what? I accomplished my awesome stalker skills and found Jesse Lee Soffer's sisters Facebook and we have friends in common. Weird. I guess being in the same county means something lol. I also found his mom's instagram and the pictures are adorable she posted for his birthday. **

**Anyway back on to the topic. I have a new idea for a story that if I have time I'll actually start to write, but I have to update my OTH story first. Anyway Enjoy this story! **

**Thanks everyone, please review!**

**Honey, I'm Good**

**Part Four- Ten Years Later**

"Can we just refuse to go home?" I begged as we sat in the car on the way home. "This past week was hell and all I want to do is curl in bed with my amazing wife and never leave."

"Nice try, Halstead, but leaving Mathias in charge of everyone till we get home is enough of a worry that makes me want to get home." Erin turned her attention back to the road. After all these years she still refuses to let me drive.

In the past ten years, not much has changed. The wedding still has not been planned or happened and at this point, I don't think it will ever happen.

Mathias, or now known strictly as Matt, was your typical jock in high school. He hung out with that crowed, which Erin did not approve of that much and this little stunt pushed her further from liking them. He was smart, in all honors classes and almost done with his second year of high school. Who knows where he'll be in the future.

Eleanora was just as spunky as she always been. At thirteen now, I'm pretty sure Erin is ready to strangle her constantly. Those teenage emotions and hormones started early, at least two years previous, with her. I think there is not a day that goes by that they are fighting about something.

Isaiah turned out to be the quiet, serious one in the group. He focused on his school work, or reading a book. He had this obsession with all things baseball and he was good at it too. He's the only one that still goes to bring your child to work day because his dream is to follow everyone else that he knows in becoming a cop.

Now the twins, I don't think I could describe them together. Magnolia was still the quieter one who let Beatrice take the lead on everything. She kept the peace at times and was spunky at other times. Her attitude though and stubbornness are certainly Erin's. As the preteen years start approaching, I'm sure this is going to get worse.

Beatrice was the baby and knew had to work that to make it worth her wild. She was just about less than an inch shorter than Maggie, making them easier to tell apart. She'd smile that dimpled smile and I would so be in hell. She could get whatever she wanted then.

"I know but they've become so annoying." I sighed teasing slightly. When they were younger we could still tell them what to do without having complaints or them fighting us on every single little thing. I don't think a day went by that a fight didn't break out between any of the kids. "I think we should've kept only one of them."

"And then what?" She looked letting me just vent. "Have one annoying me all damn day? Yeah no. They can annoy each other."

"But tonight, you're mine. Got it? Soon enough we'll ship them to Voight's like we use to do and have a night to ourselves." I dreamed of a night like that. It's been awhile. The more teenagers you have, the longer they stay up at night and the least likely you'll be having sex because you risk them entering.

"Whatever you say, Jay." Erin snickered. "It's like you don't get it enough."

That's true. Three to four times a week pleases my needs and hers. "I need it without on of them knocking on the door."

"We only have eight more years till they're all be out of the house. Think you can wait till then?"

"What if they all move back home?" I sighed. "They're not allowed, it's a new rule."

"Jay," She warned. "If they need to move back home, they can. We don't have to worry about that right now. Till then, just be patient. Our time will come." We pulled into the drive way.

"Come here," I moved her chin to face her. "I love you, you know that, Lindsey, right?"

"I think after almost twenty-years and you still stuck around, I finally know it." She leaned in to kiss me.

"That is so disgusting. Gosh." Maggie walked up to the car with Bea and Isaiah next to her. "Get a room."

The one day we got out of work early enough to be home just as the younger ones bus showed up having them catch our daily make-out session.

Erin rolled down the window laughing, "Technically we have a room."

"Yeah the car that we all use." Bea answered. "Why can't you two be normal? Most parents have normal jobs and their mom's wear mom jeans and all?"

"You want me to look like a cool mom, just like your friends?" Erin kinked a brow. "I think I have some Mom-jeans some where in my closet I can pull out to look more the part of a mom of five."

"Just stop with the kissing. It's nasty and we learned what kissing leads too in school today." Isaiah spoke up.

"And we are not having that conversation." Erin spoke. "We'll have it later." Especially after the whole sex conversation with Ellie about sex and were babies come from.

_"Mama, Daddy?" Ellie skipped over to us with this perplexed look on her face. "I got a question for you."_

_She was five now, and questions came up all the time with her. "Yeah, baby, what is it?" I answered her, pausing the television show that Erin and I were watching during naptime for the younger three. _

_"Callie said her Mama's having a baby. Where do babies come from?" She flat out asked. _

_"Ummm, Er, you want to answer this one?" I didn't know how to respond. She was five, only a little girl; why would she ask this?_

_"We'll answer it together." I got Erin's dagger eyes and nodded in agreement. "What do you want to know, Baby?"_

_"How does a baby get in a Mama's tummy and how do they come out?" _

_"There's a thing called sex and that's what happens." Mathias, who prior to this was playing video games in the guestroom, turned playroom. I stared at him, wondering were the hell did he learn that. "Uncle Ruzek told me."_

_"What's sex, Mama?" _

_"Sex is something Mamas' and Daddies do when they love each other." Erin made it as simple as it could be. _

_"So kissing? You kiss someone and you have a baby?"_

_"It's a little more then that, Baby."_

_"Good cause Chase kissed me and I don't want a baby." Ellie shook her head as a weight lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you Mama!"_

_"That it baby?" Erin asked placing her back on the ground. _

_"Uh huh. I can go tell Callie now that I won't be having a baby so I don't need to marry Chase!" She ran out to the backyard back to play with her neighbor. _

_"Kissing boys?" I groaned. "She's too young."_

_"This is only the start, Jay."_

"Inside, now. Dinner should be here soon." I smiled trying to avoid that conversation. I knew they knew what sex was but I did not want to have that conversation with my babies. It will mean they officially were growing up.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Ellie asked as soon as she wondered down the stairs.

"Did your progress report come in?" Erin asked her. "No progress report, no phone. You know that, Ellie."

"Daddy?" Ellie tried with me.

"Nope, not going to work." I laughed kissing her forehead lovingly. "Just a few more weeks."

"Horrible." Ellie pouted stomping away.

"The dramatic flare will not get you anything, Eleanora." I smirked knowing it's a job well done when a kid is mad at you.

"Can I have a ride to Jordan's tonight? Just a bunch of people from the soccer team are hanging out. I wouldn't need a ride if you allowed me to get my permit like everyone else does."

"Ask your mom." I knew better then approving of that. "If she says you can go, I'll drive you."

Dinner was ready five minutes later with a knock on the front door. Dinner was a special time in this family. With some days running longer than others, Erin and I made sure at least one of us was home to sit at the table with the kids. We learned a lot at this table, mostly meaningless information but it was parts of the kids' lives that they were willing to share with us.

"In gym class today, Maggie kicked the ball badly. Everyone was laughing at her. It was funny." Bea giggled eating her slice of pizza.

"It was not!" Maggie pouted, "I don't do well in sports."

"And that's okay, Mags." Erin agreed, "Bea it's not okay to torment your sister. Next time help her out."

"And be laughed at? Yeah no." Bea shrugged it off.

The two girls couldn't be different yet look identical to each other. Bea was outspoken and determined to solve every problem the world gave her. Maggie was nervous and scared to start a new adventure. She hung in the background and focused on reading instead of sports. She was nerdy but an amazing girl.

"Be nice." Erin warned with her eyes and Bea shut her lips.

"Ma, can I go to Jordan's tonight? A bunch of the guys from the team are going and I kind of wanted to go. I can find a ride home if I get a ride there."

"Yes but be home by midnight." Erin warned, "One second later and your grounded. No drinking or drugs either."

"Aye, aye, captain." Mathias finished his fourth slice of pizza before running away from the table.

"And that is why I have to spend hundred's on grocery shopping weekly." Erin laughed proving her point after countless debates in the previous weeks about our grocery bill.

**-XO-CPD-XO-**

Tonight I found myself at the station; staring through the glass at someone I never thought I'd see.

"Out of all the people, you call me?" Voight questioned my eldest son, as I stood frustrated behind the two-way mirror.

I've been in the situation of looking at criminals through the glass window multiple times, millions probably, but never like this. It's different when it's someone you know in that room, and worse when its your sixteen-year-old son.

Erin sent me to get him from the station after Voight called us when he got word what was going on and actually received a phone call from Mathias. I was unsure why he would even call him. Out of all the people I would call when being arrested, Voight would be the last one.

_After trying our best to stay awake, before failing miserably, Erin and I passed out at eleven knowing that when Mathias walked in at midnight, we'd wake up from the dog barking. _

_Now being woken up at midnight with no Mathias home and the phone ringing was the cue that something was going on. _

_"Mom, Daddy, Grandpa's on the phone!" Ellie screamed walking into the room. She became a night owl in her preteen years making it no surprise for her to be up. "He's saying Matt's in trouble."_

_"There's no need to yell, El. We heard the phone ring." I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes taking the phone from her._

_"Well hurry up. Callie's calling me soon." _

_"At midnight?" I looked shocked turning to Erin for some kind of reasoning for this and she just shrugged it off. _

_"Well if I get my cell-phone back we won't have this problem." Ellie stated it like it was. Simple and to the point; she just wanted the damn phone back. _

_"When you get that C up to a B you can have it back." Erin calmly stated. "Go back to your room and tell Callie you'll call her when you get your phone back."_

_"Ugh, impossible! Parent's are impossible!" She turned on her heels to exit the room with her attitude showing full on display. _

_"I'll deal with her, you see what Voight wants." Erin slowly climbed out of bed walking the steps our daughter took seconds ago._

_"Hey Voight, what's wrong?"_

"I use to think that Mathias was all you but nope he's got Erin's bad streak in him."_ Voight's raspy voice spoke over the phone. _"I'm at the prescient with him."

_"He should be at his friends." I sat up straight. "At least that's where I dropped him off."_

"Yeah well he was brought in and called me."_ Voight sighed. _"I can deal with him, if that is what you two want. He begged me not to call you but I think I'd kill who ever kept this from me."

_"Do you know what happened?"_

"Burgess received a call for a noise violation and it was at some house. I'm guessing parents were gone for the night and the smart teenager decided to have a party." _He chuckled slightly. _"No parents means party for every single teenager in the world."

_"And Matt was at this party?" I questioned running my hand through my hair. It was too late at night for this shit. When I get home, especially when it's a Friday and the start of the weekend I want to relax, not have to deal with a delinquent son. "Am I guessing that right?"_

"I'm thinking so. Burgess said he could call anyone and she'll just bring him to the station and wait for someone to get him. A little leeway for him, but he called me. I'll make him suffer if you want." _He paused before continuing on, _"I have him in one of the interrogation rooms waiting for you two."

_"One of us will be down in as fast as we can. Making him suffer." I gave him permission. He needed it. I thanked him again before hanging up. _

_Taking my sweet time I reached for the jeans I threw over the back of the chair and quickly put on the first sweatshirt I grabbed from the closet. _

_"Where you off too?" Erin asked walking back into the bedroom with Ellie's confiscated laptop. "What Voight want and why is Mathias in trouble?"_

_"I'll call you when I get to the station, don't worry." I paused when she started to freak out, "Mathias is okay, for now. I don't know the whole story but he'll be glad to be coming home."_

Erin made me call her the second after I spoke to Voight. She wanted answers, just like I did.

"He's fine, Erin. At least till you get your hands on him." I laughed over the phone to her.

_"And when I do he'll wish he's locked up."_ Erin gritted her teeth. _"I told them all everything about my past and he goes and does this? Is he that stupid?"_

"Erin, we don't know that whole story." All we did know what that Voight told me over the phone earlier.

_"Yeah but as of now I do not want to know the whole story. It's pointless as of now. He's screwed. Completely screwed!" _Erin yelled in a huff. _"If he's able to get locked up. Keep him there for the night. Let him suffer, Jay." _

"Breath Erin, breath." I joked. "I'll make him suffer, I mean Voight's doing a damn well job of it now."

_"Tell me to fucking breath one more time and your dead meet."_ I knew if Erin was standing next to me, I would have had daggers staring at me. I knew to take this as her being a worried parent but I thought it was best in this situation that me, being the calm one, be the one to get Mathias out of this mess. Leaving Erin to be in charge of the at home punishment would be the best bet. "_Why is this fucking room so messy? I tell him to clean it and he shoves clothes under his bed."_

"Why are you in his room?" I questioned. "I wouldn't step in there without a hazmat suit."

_"I'm getting all this shit out of here. He broke the law, he'll live like a criminal."_ Erin insisted. _"Voight did it for me, I'm doing it for him."_

"Whatever you think, Erin. I'll see you when we get home, ok? Voight just got him to talk."

_"Yeah, yeah, go."_

I hung up the phone after saying that I loved her and I'll make sure I don't kill him as Erin wanted some fun in that.

"You said too if anything ever happened, Gramps. Ma and dad would flip their shit if they find out what happened. Burgess said she'd get me off. I just had to call an adult to come get me. I did that!"

"Language Matt." Voight warned and waited for Mathias to mumble a sorry, "She might have let you have the easy way, but I sure as hell won't."

"I mean it was just a party, I had maybe one sip of alcohol. Nothing more before the cops showed. You must've drank before you were twenty-one and I know my mom has too."

"That doesn't justify anything, Mathias." Voight warned with one look at him. "And the weed?" Voight pulled the chair next to him.

"That was my friend's, I promise." He pleaded his case.

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard, Matt." Voight sighed. "This can become serious and I need the full truth. Not some bull-shit that might, but I doubt, would work with your parents."

"Just please don't tell them." Matt begged. "I wasn't supposed to even be there. It was a stupid soccer party and everyone was going."

"So because everyone was going, you had too? Because everyone was drinking, you had too? Because everyone was smoking weed, you had too?"

"Mom did it, why can't I?" He justified himself.

And that's when I had enough. I knew Erin's history, the kids even knew Erin's history. She told them it for a lesson, a reason to not do what she did and to not go through what she did. He didn't need to throw it in her face and I made a good choice of coming without her.

"Respect your mother, boy." Voight warned. "I don't think your dad will approve of that."

Mathias looked stunned and turned towards the two-way mirror. "You called him?"

I took that as my cue to enter the room. "Let's go. Now." I pointed towards the door.

"Dad come on, now." Matt dropped his head down, "You're being irrational."

"Irrational? Irrational if what you're acting like. Move it, now." I pointed back to the door. "Thanks Voight."

"Don't worry about it. If I could handle Erin, I could handle him easily." Voight exited just as we did.

I was fuming at this point. "Do not even say a word, Mathias. Not even a word."

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but shut it quickly and stared out the window the rest of the way home.

"Dad," He looked up at me as we pulled into the driveway.

"Not a word, Matt." I was exhausted and I knew Erin was probably exhausted. Tomorrow was an early morning with Bea's soccer game and Isaiah's baseball game back-to-back. I needed whatever sleep I could get at this point.

Erin gave him that look that she does when she knows exactly what you are thinking and Mathias went right to his room to wait for us.

"He's out of trouble legally thanks to Burgess but I was ready to strangle him." I whispered pulling her into my arms. "He's a brat."

"Like father, like son." Erin teased.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure he takes after you." I knew damn well he took after me but I would never admit it. "Let's get this over with."

"Mathias?" Erin knocked on the door cautiously bringing me back to the time when Erin forgot to knock and found Mathias doing the unthinkable which lead up to me giving him the it's okay to masturbate but keep it in his bathroom, and possibly during showers.

"I know what I did was wrong, sorry." Mathias didn't care.

"Yeah that's not going to work this time, Mathias." Erin hissed. "What in the world were you thinking? Weed and drinking?"

"Everyone else was doing it."

"And that means that you do it too, huh?" I shook my head disagreeing.

"Come on, you were in high school before. You know how it is Dad. It was one party, my first time. I usually skip them but I couldn't this time." He pleaded his case. "Most won't invite me when they find out my parents are cops and the whole station knows me."

"Well suck it up, it isn't that bad. Voight could be your parent." Erin stated. "It doesn't make up for anything. The partying I could've handled, but the drugs? Mathias, you now better."

"It was one time, and again everyone does it. Weed doesn't kill anyone mom."

"But it's the gateway drug." Erin sighed. "You know you're in deep trouble for this right?"

"I know. Would I have been in less trouble if I called you instead of Grandpa?"

"Probably not." Erin patted his thigh. "But now for punishment time."

"Erin what do you think would be the best punishment this time?"

"I think Platt was looking for some extra help at the station and I know a kid who will have no life for the next two months who is willing to volunteer his time for free before coming home and sit in his room."

"That sounds brilliant." I agreed. Platt would make his life hell. She's good at that.

"You can't be serious." Mathias complained. "I did one slip up, that's it."

"You should be happy that's it." Erin stood up to leave and let him suffer. "One slip up that can lead you to hell, Matt."

"Get some sleep, Matt. It's going to be a long two months."

Exiting the room I felt a little relief. He was safe, didn't that matter for anything? "Tell me why we had five of them?" I was serious.

"Well when a guy and a girl love each other..."

"Wanna show me how much they love each other?" I needed a stress releaser, badly.

"Whatever you want, Halstead." She winked guiding me to the bedroom.

All bad things end with happy endings, right?


End file.
